Banite's Lament
by Tale Spinner
Summary: Son of a merchant realizes his destiny when he gains a chance to join the church of Bane. But he hadn't counted on the Time of Troubles to happen. Note: Those who don't like evil character favoring stories should avoid this.
1. Part 1

**Forgotten Realms is a trademark of Wizards of the Coast. Characters other than those created and owned by WotC are mine.**

**Authors note: Few elements in this story may bother someone with tender sensibilities. I had to mention it, just in case.**

**1372 DR.**

**Fourteen years. That is the amount time which has passed since my life changed irrevocably. It happened during the Time of Troubles, when the gods walked the land. Some of them perished before they were finally allowed to ascend again. One among the fallen was my god, Lord Bane, god of Strife, Hatred and Tyranny. He was killed in his attack on Tantras by that righteous fool, Torm, who was merely a demi-god then. He fell too but was somehow returned back to life almost immediately after the Time of Troubles ended. Lord Bane, along with Bhaal and Myrkul, remained dead.  
An usurper called Cyric claimed their titles, and expected us loyal Banite's to worship him. Some weak-minded fools converted to the usurpers cause immediately, fearing they would be lost without divine power and protection. The most devoted and loyal ones remained steadfast in their faith and refused. Several killings followed that denial. Those who weren't quick enough or lacked means to escape, perished. Some of us remained grouped together, others separated and went their own way. All of those who chose not to convert have gone into hiding, which was a wise decision.**

**The high priest of Bane, master of Black Altar, Fzoul Chembryl remained in the Zhentil Keep along with some of the faithful. A year later I learned that Fzoul had become the high priest of Cyric, although grudgingly since he didn't have any choice. I even heard a verification to the rumor that Cyric didn't even care that Fzoul loathes him. That is all I know of the fate of my brethren since I managed to sneak out on my own from Zhentil Keep just before Cyric began his conversions. I met few of the survivors later which told me of the torments they had experienced in the hands of Cyricists. Despite our common cause, I didnt join them, since I felt I could keep my head if I kept myself away from the larger numbers of my brethren.**

**So here I am now, brooding away the glories gone. The future looked good when I first became a follower of Bane. I, Vardin Gerhun from the city of Phlan, couldnt have dreamed of a better destiny. The one my parents had planned for me would've been a complete waste of my skills and time, not to mention boring. To become a law abiding official clerk for the family while my miserable excuse of an older brother could indulge himself to his fancies and privileges as a first born and heir of the family's fortune and status. He'd made sure I never forgot that.**

**Naturally, my parents never believed my claims that Pendak tormented me continually. I doubt they even cared because Pendak was always the decent one of us (decadent more likely), always the one who knew who things were done and where ones deserved place was. I was the one who never got anything right, according to him and my parents. Seven years my senior, a fact my brother had applauded more and more as we got older. Our parents didn't spend too much time in the early days at home because they were too busy in trying to build a new life to us in Phlan, so as a result I got to spend too much time with Pendak.**

**We were forced to move from Selgaunt after my father had somehow run afoul with a major Sembian merchant. Ordinarily we would've survived from the incident with a loss of fortune and prestige but merchant had belonged to the Old Chauncel, the oldest nobles in the city. They couldn't be pleased easily. All in all, that event had bittered my parents deeply. Forced to flee to a foreign city in order to maintain our way of life somewhat had been too much for them. Phlan had been far enough from Sembia for anyone in there to care. Father had chosen Phlan for another reason, it had just recently been liberated from the forces of darkness so there were plenty of opportunity for a merchant to make a living. Although we slowly began to prosper, my life went downhill after that. I was ten winters old when my torment had started.**

**The chance encounter with a priest of Bane at the outskirt of the city of Phlan was a turning point in my life. I was twenty winters then. It was 1357 DR. I was waiting for my carriage to arrive at the gate so I could attend another tedious and meaningless task for my brother in Hillsfar. The Banite emerged from west, walking along the city wall towards the gate. He was older than me, somewhere between forty/fifty winters or summers, I figured. He was carrying a backpack bulging with a bundle of scrolls, looking like it was going to burst at any moment. Which it did of course, just few steps from me. Any other noble would've ignored the man completely, not caring if the man was a priest of Bane or Myrkul. They only might have helped the fellow if the priest had been a representative of their own personal faith. Not that the Banite or Myrkulite would've expected any help since general population avoided them like plague.**

**I still cant explain it but for some reason I felt I wanted to help the man. Even though I was in the privileged status, I still felt like being outsider in the system. There I met a man who struggled against the established system and unlike me, he had the power to oppose it.**

**"Here, let me help," I said as I began gathering the scrolls.**

**At first the Banite eyed me with suspicion but when he saw I was sincere, he made a small nod. After gathering all the scrolls and securing them properly this time, Banite hoisted his backpack on again and looked at me for a moment, then bowed slightly. I felt that would be the only thanks I would receive, so I replied in kind.**

**Banite was clearly puzzled of my courteous behavior, he certainly hadn't seen it shown to him so honestly.**

**"Why did you help me, lad? Did you expect to get something out of this?"**

**I wasn't bothered by his blunt response. I would've asked the same in his position.**

**"Nothing. It just felt stupid to see your dilemma and not doing anything to help. I should know, Ive dropped several things over the years and not once I have received any help. I simply decided I wasn't going to be a same kind of wretch like the majority of the people in this city are."**

**Banite cocked an eyebrow, he clearly never had heard such a bold statement from a noble, especially a young noble like me. Somehow, I could see that he was slightly impressed. But before he could reply, the sound of my carriage arriving emanated from the gateway. As they stopped next to me, the Banite was preparing to move on.**

**"Where are you going, sir?"**

**Banite hesitated for a moment before answering.**

**"Not that its any concern of yours, I am heading for Zhentil Keep."**

**Zhentil Keep! The main stronghold of the Zhentarim and the clergy of Bane! Many times Id been warned of that place and those who dwell in it. Compared to the rumors of that place, my life situation didn't seem that bad. At least the life in Zhentil Keep was obvious enough under the Zhentarim rule.**

**"Thats quite a walk, especially with your load," I said.**

**"It is not relevant. I will carry my burden," Banite replied. Then he started walking.**

**I could have let him go without any compulsion, but something made me want to offer further help.**

**"Sir, please wait! Since I'm going roughly in the same direction, Id like to offer you a ride in my carriage. You could save a days worth of time. If you want, that is."**

**Banite's expression was almost unreadable. He clearly seemed willing to accept but same time struggled with something.**

**"Your offer sounds interesting, but that depends on where are you heading?"**

**"My destination is Hillsfar."**

**For a second it seemed the Banite was preparing to attack me or throw some vile insult but he composed himself quickly.**

**"And what is your business in that place?" His tone held a hint of threat.**

**I had no reason to lie to the Banite. Besides, I was sure he could see if I lied.**

**"Personally I dont have any business with that place but my brother wants his regular supply of delicacies which Hillsfar provides. I'm just the pack mule here," I said with as much disdain as possible.**

**Banite remained cautious but something in his manner told me he believed me.**

**"Well, I suppose I could accompany you halfway to Hillsfar. Zhentil Keep is along the road you are going to travel so I can easily walk the final portion. But be warned, should you try anything, your life is forfeit," Banite said, his tone serious.**

**I opened the door and motioned the Banite to step inside. The coach tried to protest but I silenced him with one upheld front finger. Surprisingly, he remained silent. In the past he hadn't obeyed any of my commands. No wonder because he was my brothers personal coach, apparently something had changed this time. I found myself momentarily reveling in that surge of power I had wielded over the coach before I stepped inside. Or then it was due the presence of Banite.**

**The carriage began moving as I sat myself opposite the Banite, noticing how he kept observing me and the world outside. I could almost hear his thoughts, thinking that soon guards or some other authority will surround the carriage. I wasn't sure if it would help but I had to try to ease his suspicions.**

**"Nothing will happen to you, as far as I'm concerned. If Id wanted you captured, I would've yelled to the guards at the gate. They would've come running immediately, especially when a noble of the city could be in trouble. I could've claimed you'd tried to rob me or threatened me to give you a ride."**

**I stopped at that, experiencing a tiny shudder of what Id just said. Id never believed I could say something so ruthless and precise. What was happening to me? Was it because of the Banite's presence, or something I'd possessed all along but just now chose to surface in his company? With trepidation, I waited his reply.**

**He actually smiled briefly before replying, "I figured as much. If you had done that, it would have meant the death of you, the guards and the coach driver. I can wield deadly spells to do that without even breaking a sweat and then be gone from the scene before somebody had managed to come to investigate. It would have not bothered me in the slightest since I have no plans to return to Phlan anymore.**

**But you have shown some brains with your statement and it is commendable. There is potential in you, I can sense it. I can already tell you could have a great future among Banes clergy only if your current social standing and character would not be in the way."**

**For me, the time seemed to stop momentarily. Suddenly I could see a new path opening before me, one that showed me the way out of the rut which was my life. I couldn't explain it, but some new thing seemed to call me. The words came to my mind and I spoke them without hesitation.**

**"Why should that be a problem?" I stated, flatly.**

**The Banite began pondering. While he mulled it over, I decided to admire the scenery. Sometime later, I decided have a small lunch from my travel rations. I even shared them with the Banite which he reluctantly accepted. As we neared the junction leading towards Hillsfar and Zhentil Keep, Banite spoke again.**

**"So you want to become a faithful of Bane, despite your social status being legal. You would throw all that away?"**

**"If only you knew what my status really is, you'd do the same. In my family, I don't have any kind of status and authority at all, merely being my brothers personal slave," I said with as much loathing in my voice as possible. "And I don't have any friends worth mentioning who could offer me slightest help to improve my life or otherwise."**

**The priest thought some more, then asked, "What would you be willing to do to escape your current predicament?"**

**"At this point, anything." I was serious, more than Id ever been about anything.**

**"Even join the church of Bane?"**

**"I would do even that," I said, with no hesitation in my voice.**

**The Banite became thoughtful again. I figured he would be thinking awhile but spoke only few breaths later.**

**"Before I speak further, Ill say this: Bane is the god of Strife, Hatred and Tyranny. Does your soul resonate with any of these principles?"**

**There was no need to think it, the answer was obvious.**

**"I already have enough Hatred towards my family, especially for my brother. Ive felt the touch of Tyranny uncountable times over the years, mainly thanks to my brother again. I feel theres enough Strife in my family since its almost always been me against the rest of the family, mainly my brother once again. If that doesn't prove I cant grasp Banes ideals, then I don't know what will."**

**"Your willingness is commendable, I can believe that. But to become one of Banes faithful requires deeds, not words," the priest said.**

**"Does it mean I have to pass some sort of initiation rite?"**

**"Yes, other than the actual entry ceremony which is same for every novice, an individual proof of your devotion to Bane must be produced."**

**"And what does that require?"**

**"This varies, depending on who is the supervisor of the candidate. Candidate is required to do something against their nature or otherwise irrevocably do something which changes their lives. In your case Ive decided to ask sacrifice."**

**"Who do I have to sacrifice?" I was momentarily taken back how quickly Id understood his meaning.**

**Banite smiled slightly before continuing, "You must sacrifice someone dear or close to you. Since you indicated you dont have any dear friends, the only option is your family. Ive concluded that theres not much love lost between you and your family so strictly speaking that wouldn't qualify. However, Ive noticed over the years that everyone hesitated and had doubts in this test, whether they loved their family or not."**

**Since the moment my enthusiasm had begun, I momentarily lost focus. I hated my brother and slightly my parents too since they'd ignored my pleas concerning Pendak. Id always wanted to beat my brother senseless but never actually taking his life. Even beating him was beyond me since he was stronger than me and had trained himself in physical combat with his friends, let alone in sword fighting which made killing him impossible as far as I was concerned. He was too tough and skilled as a fighter.**

**But then some hidden reservoir opened in me and through it I gained new strength in my conviction. My parents had already dictated the course of my life which didn't allow any deviation from it. Pendak would keep tormenting me because of that and his place as heir of the house. For some reason I had no doubt that once our parents had finally passed away, Pendak would either increase his torments towards me or kick me out of the house entirely, just because it would be his right as a head of the house. But if he was removed, I was certain my life would take a new direction, not just as a servant of Bane, but in the eyes of my parents as well. My father would have no choice but to focus his gaze on me and make new decisions, decisions which would finally improve my life. He wouldn't have any other choice but to accept me as his heir.**

**While I gathered my thoughts, the Banite waited calmly, eating a sandwhich from my rations. When I finally came to a decision, he had finished eating.**

**"Have you decided?"**

**"Yes, I have. I'm willing to sacrifice my brother.**

**"Excellent. Be aware that you have to perform the sacrifice yourself."**

**I didn't hesitate anymore. In fact, I even looked forward to doing it myself.**

**"I understand and accept."**

**"Good. Now, we should introduce each other properly. I am Gorron, priest of Bane."**

**"I am Vardin Gerhun, from Phlan. Youngest member of the Gerhun family."**

**"Well met, Vardin. Now, where is the best place where your brother can be intercepted?"**

**"Aside the city, nowhere. Pendak hardly leaves the city these days, he used to leave only when he was establishing new trade connections. He isn't ambitious enough to expand his connections beyond the Moonsea region, he thinks he can maintain control this way. These days he hasn't left the city at all since he has a established trade network and has no need for new ones, unless one source depletes, then hell be forced to search a new one. That hasn't happened for many years now and when I came of age, he took me with him to introduce me to his contacts. After that, he send me on his behalf to acquire small quantities of what he likes and deliver new documents to renew deals and so."**

**"Well, then he has to be lured away from the city. I figure a disruption of one of his contacts will do the trick?" Gorron asked.**

**"It could work, although theres no need to hamper the workings of his contacts at all. Hes stupid enough to believe my word for it that he cant receive his supplies anymore. In fact, you could use this document as a base for a forged document which I was taking to the merchant in Hillsfar, that could give the necessary proof to prevent Pendak even doubting me. This causes him to bolt out and first thing he seeks is the original merchant to inquire the reason for disruption, after that he seeks a new supplier. Pendak believes I wont lie to him because he once said what would happen to me if I betrayed him in any way."**

**The Banite smiled, "Ive dealt with such fools as your brother on several occasion. I can easily maneuver his doubts into the direction I want. He will be drawn to me like a moth to a flame. Yes, the plan is already forming in my mind. How soon you wish to start, Vardin?"**

**I was momentarily dumbstruck, not comprehending how quickly Id gained his confidence. It took me few breaths to find my voice.**

**"As soon as it is possible. The less time I need to obey my brothers whims, the better."**

**Gorron nodded. "Very well. As soon as I reach Zhentil Keep, Ill make the arrangements. By the time youre returning from Hillsfar, Ill have the document ready. Ill have a messenger bring them to you.**

**One thing, as a person your brother doesn't sound very remarkable to be worthy sacrifice but as an act of sacrifing your brother and the first born of your family, I believe it will satisfy Bane."**

**"I hope so," I said.**

**"You better, because if Bane is displeased with your sacrifice, it will mean your doom."**

**"I'm ready to accept that, but I will be content as long as my brother dies as well."**

**"So be it." Gorron said.**

**The rest of the journey passed comfortably. We exchanged small pleasantries along with the small details of our plan. When we finally reached the junction branching to Hillsfar and Zhentil Keep, respectively, Gorron left the carriage and said the messenger would be waiting at the junction when Id be returning this way. Then we bid each other farewell.**

**The business in Hillsfar went as usual, except that the merchant gave me a message to passed to my brother that the price for future deliveries would go up about five gold pieces. I smiled at that, knowing Pendak always became furious when the prices went up. I felt that this time he would've severed the deal with the merchant since Pendak felt that he was already paying too much for the juicy fruits from Chult.  
The merchant told me that the transport costs increased slightly because there always were unexpected delays with deliveries, which sometimes didn't arrive at all. Sometimes the latest batch wasn't in good quality. Pendak hardly ever believed these explanations, rebuking them as blatant excuses for increasing price. Ive learned over the years that both Pendak and the merchant had spoken truth, sometimes prices went up due a merchants greed, other time it was because of natural hazards.**

**Return trip went smoothly. As I neared the junction I became slightly nervous. Would the Banite keep his word? Is there a messenger waiting for me? Did Gorron believe my conviction or is there a similar fate expecting me as is for my brother? Then I realized that Id already become a Banite to whom suspicion is a second nature. I breathed deep and decided to accept things as they came.**

**When we arrived to the junction, I saw a lone young man standing by the signs. I ordered the driver to stop, which he did reluctantly but stopped anyway. I approached the man, he seemed to be almost as old as my brother.**

**"Are you Vardin Gerhun?" he asked, flatly.**

**"Yes."**

**"I am instructed to give you these," he said, handing me three scrolls. Two of them were sealed, one was simply a wrapped message scroll. I took them, the man turned away and began walking towards Zhentil Keep. I returned back to the coach and resumed my journey.**

**Once inside, I opened the message scroll. It read:**

**"Greetings, Vardin. I have mentioned of your willingness to join the church of Bane to my superiors. They have accepted your petition to join us and are looking forward to administer your initiation. Although they were slightly suspicious of your possible devotion, Ive managed to assure them that is in their and clergy's interest to have you as one of us. Proceed as we planned, Ive included the forged document concerning the other merchant with my own faked credentials as well which you can give to your brother as an offer for next merchant candidate.  
Since you mentioned your brother never has dealt with the Zhentil Keep, he might be difficult to be led here but I included many things you said your brother wants into my credentials. Hell find them impossible to resist, I am sure. Capitalize to your brother that Ill be staying in Zhentil Keep only for a tenday, then I am moving on to Waterdeep and wont be returning since I am only establishing connections and have no need to return after making those. Tell your brother to give my credentials to the guards at the Keeps gate so they will let you inside without hassle. You will be guided to a building near the temple of Bane, but not too close so that your brother wont become suspicious. My assistant will be waiting outside to guide you in. Good luck.**

**Gorron, priest of Bane.**

**I was relieved. I certainly hadn't taken into account that Gorron had superiors whom he had to ask for approval. At least I now had all the means of luring my brother into Zhentil Keep, but one question remained, would he swallow the bait?**

**As I finally arrived to our mansion in the eastern portion of Phlan, I prepared mentally for the task. I had to report to my brother straight in his room. Before I exited the stable, I warned our driver that if he would tell my brother anything of Id done during the journey, I would kill him myself. The driver had stared in mute horror for a moment before composing himself after which he nodded slightly. One task completed, the most difficult one of them remaining.**

**After knocking on Pendak's door, I entered. He sat on his armchair, sipping Westgate ruby wine and reading some obscure book of which Id never been interested. I stood there about a minute before he finally decided to acknowledge me. He gazed me in his usual haughty way, looking almost annoyed by this interruption which he knew very well was coming.**

**"Well?" Pendak said, trying to sound annoyed.**

**"It went as before, except for this," I said as I handed him the scroll made by Gorron.**

**Pendak actually raised his eyebrows slightly. Putting down the goblet of wine and the book, he straightened himself and took the scroll. After reading it, he bolted up like a sprung trap.**

**Every time he had stood up in front of me I'd felt intimidated, despite our relative size. Reason for that was because he was much stockier and muscular which gave him added ferocity, even when I knew hes act was half bluster. But this time I wasn't shaken by it, because new resolve and strength had emerged in me from the meeting with the priest of Bane. He quickly broke the seal and read the message. After he had finished, he turned his gaze to me, his face was almost seething with fury. I just stood there stoic, ignoring his accusing stare.**

**"What is the meaning of this message? Speak!"**

**"Other than that he cant supply the fruits anymore, I don't know. I haven't read the contents of the scroll."**

**"Did you gain what I wanted?"**

**"Yes, I did. He had one last batch to give. He said that even if he'd been able to supply more in the future, the price would've gone up about five gold pieces."**

**This finally caused Pendak's face twist into rage. He began pacing around the room like he always did after hearing something disturbing. He started ranting his usual litany.**

**"Greedy, backstabbing, fork tongued cutthroats. No matter how much one pays them respect by being their loyal customer, they slowly leech you dry of every single coin. Intolerable!" Then he banged his fist against a jade column next to the bookshelf which usually was the receiving end of his fury. As long as his rage was vented towards the column instead of me, I was content.**

**"Now I have to find another supplier. I have a bad feeling finding one will take longer this time. Those who I know already charge overmuch and those I'm not familiar enough don't supply what I want. To Abyss with them all!"**

**Merchants charging overmuch was partially true, but the main reason was that Pendak had always been cheap. He wanted to have lots of things practically for nothing and then charge outrageous sums of them when he wanted to sell onwards. The mental state he currently was in, seemed like a perfect opportunity to lay down my trump card.**

**"Maybe not. I met a potential new supplier in Hillsfar."**

**Pendak turned around and stepped in front of me in a blink of eye.**

**"What do you mean? Ive told you many times not to make any deals with them without me."**

**"I didn't make any deals. He introduced himself to me after overhearing my conversation with your fruit merchant. He was looking for potential buyers and my situation seemed to offer him an opportunity. Here, take a look at his credentials. Its all there in his own words." I handed Pendak the scroll which he quickly took, sat down and perused the contents. I waited patiently during that time.**

**After a moment, he placed the scroll on the table next to the chair and stood up.**

**"We will leave to Hillsfar first thing in the morning, Vardin."**

**"Theres no point going there. He was almost leaving the city when we met. He was preparing to head to Zhentil Keep. He said if you wanted to talk to him, well have to meet him in there. Hell be staying there for a tenday, then hell move on to Waterdeep and wont be returning for the unforeseeable future."**

**Pendak began scratching his hair which wasn't necessarily a good sign. Most of the decision he made after scratching his head were negative, I had no choice but to hope his greed would give in. Out of desperation, I whispered a silent prayer to Bane.**

**After few breaths, Pendak spoke.**

**"Ive never liked nor trusted the people Zhentil Keep and those who run it. But if a merchant has to make business with them, it doesn't mean hes untrustworthy. Even if I have to step into that den of vipers, I'm willing to endure that so I can secure a new source for my supplies and some other items which Ive been lacking for too long. Go eat your evenfeast and then retire to your room. We leave early at dawn."**

**Then he retreated to his personal study room and I exited the room. Outside, I had to contain myself so I wouldn't scream in delight of how well it had worked. After composing myself, I offered my thanks to Bane for making this possible. With a smile on my face I went to the kitchen. I decided to eat in privacy so I told a maid to bring the meal to my room. I whistled a merry tune as I left the kitchen. The cook and the maids looked me as if Id lost my mind, because Id never whistled in such a way in my entire life.**

**I woke up early, feeling relaxed. After getting up I stretched and dressed, choosing the same finery Id worn yesterday, meager as they were. I was surprised that Pendak hadn't come to wake me. Usually he was pounding on the door at this hour. Wasting no more time, I headed to the kitchen to grab my morningfeast with me because in these cases Id never had the time to eat it in the house. As I got to the stables, Pendak was already waiting me, being honestly impatient.**

**"What kept you? Lucrid deals come rarely in life and they wont wait those who waste their days away by sleeping."**

**I ignored that, since Id heard something similar from him too many times in the past.**

**As I was about to step into the coach, I remembered something. "Pendak, do you have the merchants credentials with you?"**

**"No, I don't. Why would I need them?"**

**"We need them if we wish to get into Zhentil Keep without trouble."**

**"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"**

**"You didn't give me a chance. You locked yourself in your study before I managed to say one word. Youve told me youre not to be disturbed while in there."**

**"A barely passable excuse. Go get them, now!"**

**Keep tormenting me, you goblin dung. Enjoy it while you can because today things will change in a big way. I allowed that thought to warm me as I went to Pendak's room to retrieve the scroll.**

**Once back in the coach, I dumped the scroll on Pendak's lap. He stared me with disdain for a moment but didnt do or say anything. I was sure he would keep it in mind for a reprimand later. While he began adoring the products mentioned in the scroll, I concentrated on my morningfeast. I managed to eat one apple before Pendak finished reading the scroll and took the basket from me.**

**"Hey!" I demanded.**

**"For such sloppiness with the scroll, no morningfeast for you," Pendak said with annoying flatness.**

**In that moment, I was sorely tempted to kill him. But if I wanted to gain favor in Banes eyes, I had to stay my hand for the appropriate moment, but the temptation felt almost irresistable. Bane, give me the power to tolerate this fool just a little longer!**

**As the journey began, I did my best to ignore Pendak as he began eating my meal. The journey from Phlan to Zhentil Keep felt like the longest journey in my life. When I finally saw the Keep in the distance, I breathed from relief. Now things would really get interesting!**

**Guards stopped us at the gate and inquired the purpose of our visit to the Keep. Pendak gave Gorron's scroll to them. After reading it, the guard made few hand signals and indicated to our driver that he should follow someone. Once past the gate, Pendak and I both began observing the bustle of the Keep as much as we could see through the windows.**

**At first glance I didn't saw anything out of ordinary compared to other cities Id visited, but soon I noticed that there were lots of guards walking around with the populace, and some Zhentilar soldiers, even small groups consisting of priests of Bane walked openly. Peering a glance to Pendak, I saw he was slightly nervous and revolted but he did his best not to show it. He only tolerated it because the promise of a greater reward lay ahead.**

**Finally we stopped and a guard standing outside opened the door of the coach for us. Pendak stepped out first and I followed. In front of us was a modest looking house amongst other similar looking houses. A man roughly in his thirties waited next to the door. He was wearing the simple clothes of an underling. He approached us after wed stepped off the coach.**

**"Greetings, sirs. You must be Vardin and Pendak from Phlan?"**

**"I am Pendak," he said, pointing himself.**

**The man didn't acknowledge Pendak in any way. Merely told us to step inside because his master, Gorron, was waiting.**

**We were led into a small room where a short passage led into another small room with a table in the center, behind it was a chair and in front of it another. There was even a third chair against the western wall. I was told to sit by the wall while Pendak was led to sit by the table. The room was otherwise devoid of any specific features. We didn't have to wait long. Gorron arrived from a door on the northern wall. Gorron sat down opposite Pendak. He was wearing his Banite regalia, I briefly wondered why he revealed himself so soon but then I figured it wouldn't matter at this point anymore. Pendak on the other hand, nearly jumped from his seat.**

**"What is the meaning of this?! I was expecting an honorable merchant, not a servant of evil!"**

**Gorron replied with sweet calmness. "But my dear sir. In business deals it hardly matters, usually, whom youre dealing with, instead in what you're dealing with matters."**

**"Vardin, why didnt you tell me this earlier?"**

**"Because I didn't know it any better than you do now," I said, my tone even.**

**Despite Pendak's revolted feeling, he was interested. I could almost see the greedy glimmer return to his eyes slightly.**

**"What could you have or offer that would interest me?" he said, turning his gaze back towards Gorron.**

**"In this case its not what I can offer, but what you can," Gorron said.**

**"Oh, really. What is that?" Pendak was now totally fascinated. If he could sell something instead of buying, all the better.**

**"Yourself." Gorron replied.**

**For a moment, Pendak couldn't get words out of his mouth. After gasping air for few seconds, he spoke.**

**"What kind of sick joke is that?"**

**"Its no joke of any kind, just business. Ask your brother, hell understand."**

**I could almost see the fury rising in him as he slowly turned towards me. But I wasn't intimidated by it anymore.**

**"What have you done, Vardin?"**

**"Simple. You are my currency into the church of Bane."**

**It took few seconds for my words to sink in. After that he was like a volcano ready to erupt.**

**"Traitor! How could you do something like this against your own family. I have always known you were incompetent without help, but this vile act. Why?!"**

**"The way you've treated me almost the half of my youth, I'm surprised that you still have to ask. Im just repaying the favor by sacrificing you to Bane. This will be only time in my life that you'll really be of use to me."**

**I would've been really surprised if those words hadn't triggered Pendak into action. He bounced up from the chair and lunged towards me, but he hardly had made a first step before he stopped where he stood, immobile. I looked at Gorron who had just lowered his hand.**

**"A simple spell to hold people in place. I felt certain your brother would attempt that when the truth of his situation became obvious."**

**I looked Pendak who stood there frozen by the spell, face twisted in rage. I wondered then did it occur him how it felt to be helpless.**

**"What happens now?" I asked.**

**"Well begin preparing your initiation ceremony. You still want it, dont you?"**

**"Of course. I wouldn't have come here otherwise."**

**"Excellent." Then Gorron snapped his fingers and two strong looking guards emerged from the doorway where Gorron had arrived.**

**"Take this man to the Temple of Bane and tell the priests to prepare him for sacrifice," he said to the two guards and pointed Pendak's immobile form.**

**Without word, the guards lifted Pendak up and carried him through the doorway. After they'd gone, Gorron approached me.**

**"Before we proceed further, I want to tell you few things. First, did it occur to you that I could have arranged to have you sacrificed as well or sold to slavery?"**

**A chill passed through me momentarily as I felt things had been for naught. But something made me listen to his words and I quickly overcame my doubts.**

**"At first no, but now that you said it, yes. But why wasn't I taken away with Pendak as well?"**

**Gorron smiled slightly before answering. It seemed Id passed something. "First, there would not be any point for me to perform two sacrifices, Bane would not have liked it, it would have looked as if Id tried to gain special attention from Bane. Bane alone decides who gets his attention, not the other way around. Second, no point in sacrificing a person who is willingly prepared to serve Bane. Third, slavery would be a waste because every person willing to serve Bane is needed. The conflicts here in the Keep and amongst Banites as well tend to reduce our numbers, even if most of those were young hot heads who did not learn their place. New supplicants are always needed, especially after recent events here in the Keep but you do not need to bother yourself with those."**

**As I let those words sink in, Gorron indicated I should follow him through the door. His assistant from outside joined us. We stepped into a narrow passage which twisted in few places before opening into a semi-large room. A false wall closed behind us, sealing the passageway. The room seemed to be a storage of sorts.**

**A single door led away from the storage, opening into a hallway somewhere. I followed the two down the hallway, finally stepping through one of the doorways alongside the hallway. We were inside another storage room, this one full of various clothes. Gorron's assistant led me to the back row of the various racks in the room. There he asked for my measurements which I told him. Then he disappeared somewhere amongst the various robes and cloaks. After a while he returned with red and black colored robe. I quickly fitted it and found it to be just about my size. It felt surprisingly comfortable, despite my clothes underneath.**

**Gorron gave an appreciative look as I approached him. Then he led me to a small room where I could wait and rest until the midnight was at hand, the ceremony would begin then. I reminded that my family's coach driver was outside. Gorron told me not to worry because he had been taken custody after wed entered the house, he was unharmed. I thanked Gorron after which he left.**

**Slightly before midnight, Gorron arrived with his assistant to take me to the ceremony. He led us through the hallways once again, until we came to a big double door of bronze and oak. Pushing it open, Gorron stepped inside followed by his assistant. I followed them past very thick walls and found myself in a great hall. There were various decorations and banners on the walls dedicated to Bane. At the end of the room I saw a black stone slab with a man tied to it. Approaching closer I discovered it was Pendak. He was free from the holding spell but was now bound with strong ropes to the slab, thus becoming equally immobile. When he saw me, he seemed to summon all his powers to speak.**

**"You! Just wait until I get free from this! Ill make you remember this humiliation for the rest of your miserable life! You will…" Pendak never managed finish his sentence when one of the priests standing next to slab swung a hard backhand blow to Pendak's face. "Be silent in the Black Altar of Bane, worm! Your protests are futile." the priest said.**

**Surprisingly, Pendak remained quiet. Judging from the few bruises he had on his jaw told me he had been silenced few times already. Other than shivering slightly, he was otherwise unharmed, for now. Gazing around I saw a large black hand, trifle taller than a man and seemingly carved of some black stone, rose into view behind the altar block. I didn't fathom its significance then other than symbolizing the slab being dedicated to Bane. Before I could make any further observations, Gorron stepped next to me.**

**"Time is almost at hand, Vardin. Now we only wait for the high priest of Bane, Fzoul Chembryl, to arrive. Then the ceremony shall begin. Follow his instructions to the letter, without hesitation. That way your devotion will be determined."**

**"I understand," I said.**

**We had barely finished speaking when the double doors opened and several Banite's began filling the room. The room was almost full by the time a last Banite had entered.**

**Few breaths later, a bell tolled somewhere in the temple and then from behind a curtain in the southeast corner of the room, a man stepped forward. He had red hair and he wore much grander priestly ornaments than anyone else in the room. This had to be Fzoul Chembryl, high priest of Bane. He was attended by two acolytes who followed close behind him. Fzoul walked in front of the Black Altar of Bane where Pendak was tied, both acolytes stopped on Fzoul's left and right side. Then Fzoul spoke:**

**"My brothers, we are gathered once again to honor our lord Bane. And also to welcome a new member to join our ranks. Step forward, Vardin."**

**Gorron pushed my back gently with his finger, indicating I should move. I quickly gathered myself and walked to stand in front of Fzoul Chembryl.**

**"State your full name before Bane," Fzoul said.**

**"I am Vardin Gerhun from the city of Phlan."**

**"Do you swear to serve Bane and obey his will in all things?"**

**"Yes, as long as I live."**

**"What do you offer as a proof of your devotion to Bane?"**

**"I offer my brother, Pendak."**

**Once again, Pendak couldn't hold his tongue.**

**"I spit on you, Vardin, and on your new blasphemous friends, ceremony and god."**

**Fzoul made a gesture and one of his acolytes punched Pendak to the stomach. The punch drew all air out of him. Pendak began gasping for air but the acolytes didn't pay any more attention to him as long as he otherwise remained quiet.**

**Then Fzoul turned around and began reciting some litany to sanction the sacrifice to Bane. During that time Pendak tried uselessly to struggle loose from his bonds, but no avail. Only result Pendak gained from the attempt was that his clothes got torn and skin became blistered from where the ropes held him. Shortly after he gave up struggling, Fzoul finished the litany and turned around again.**

**"Great Bane is pleased with the offered sacrifice, but first the sacrifice must be prepared for Bane to be fully acceptable." Then Fzoul lifted his right hand and the acolyte gave him a whip. Fzoul gave that whip to me.**

**"Vardin, the sacrifice must be made to feel Banes power before he can be accepted by Bane. He must be flogged until his will is subdued. My acolyte, Fern, here will show you how its done. Follow his lead."**

**Fern nodded to me, stepped next to me and lifted his own whip. I did the same. I noticed our whips were metal-barbed, black in color. Ferns first strike drew a scream from Pendak, as did mine. At that moment drums began booming and rolling, beginning an unhurried beat that shook the temple. Fern continued, methodically striking all over Pendak's body and I repeated after him. The drumbeats quickened very slightly. The world seemed to blur around me, I hardly noticed anything else around me, only Pendak lying on the slab few steps ahead. If somebody said anything to me, I didn't hear it, only Pendak's screams.  
As the flogging continued, my pace seemed to increase and gradually Pendaks screams lessened. I got caught in a frenzy, all the torments over the years surfaced in my mind which I returned in full to Pendak. I didn't stop until a hand grabbed my wrist, only then I seemed to come to my senses again and noticed Fzoul was holding my hand. The drumming had stopped. The moment my head cleared, Fzoul removed his hand and I lowered the whip which the other acolyte took away. Then I noticed Fern had went back beside Fzoul, I certainly hadn't noticed when he'd stopped, probably when it had seemed I was able to handle it myself.**

**Then I turned my gaze to Pendak. He was barely panting, his clothes torn nearly to shreds and blood flowing freely from numerous wounds where the whip had torn his skin away. Saliva dripped from his mouth and from his eyes small wisps of tears seemed to flow too. I stepped closer and looked his eyes. It was clear his mind had abandoned all sanity at this point but still he somehow reacted to me when I stepped into his view. His mouth moved like a fish on dry land gasping its final breaths, I couldn't make out any words but the look in his eyes were one of pleading. Instead of feeling sorry, I became annoyed. After all these years, when all sense had been beaten out of him, he was pleading my help. It was too late at this point. How many times I had pleaded him not to torment me and make my life a living misery. With disdain clear on my face, I turned away from the slab.**

**Fzoul nodded with approval and then studied Pendak closer, after which he turned around and addressed everyone.**

**"My brothers, the sacrifice is ready to be delivered to Bane. He has shown great strength by surviving the preparation. This will…" Fzoul didn't manage to finish his speech when the black hand behind the altar suddenly began rising slowly. A halo of wispy red flames began rising and falling around its fingers. The hand began moving towards the altar and stopped hovering above it. For a second, nothing happened, everyone in the room held their breaths.  
Suddenly the hand reached down and scooped up Pendak, then slowly began crushing him. Pendak went limp in a matter of moments. At that moment I had a vision of black armoured figure sitting on a throne made of jewel-encrusted skulls. On his right hand was a jewel-encrusted gauntlet stained with blood. From the depths of the armour, burning, malevolent eyes seemed to gaze straight at me. The figure seemed to salute me with his right hand. The vision occurred in a span of breath, yet I still knew Id been face to face with the great god Bane. Then the vision ended as abruptly as it had began, after which I saw the hand had just released its grip on Pendaks limp body which was falling to the floor and then the hand began returning back behind the altar.**

**"The Hand of Bane has spoken, great Bane is pleased with the sacrifice!"**

**Then Fzoul stepped in front of me and spoke.**

**"Congratulations, Vardin Gerhun. You are now an acolyte in the church of Bane. You can consider yourself privileged, the Hand of Bane has rarely waken of its own accord without being summoned to do so. The vitality of your sacrificed brother clearly pleased Bane, otherwise it wouldnt have happened." Fzoul paused for a moment, clearly pondering something before continuing. "Whatever the reason Bane has chosen to favor you, youll still go through the duties of acolyte like anyone else, before you can become a full-fledged priest of Bane.  
However, due to your social standing the Phlan, youll have some deviation from your regular training at this point. Youll be our eyes and ears in the city as long as it is possible or until other arrangements can be made. Gorron will be your contact between me and the church. Discuss the necessary details with him. For your part, this ceremony is over, the rest of us will continue usual process in which you will be taking part in the future."**

**"Thank you, mlord," I said and bowed deeply.**

**Fzoul nodded back slightly, then turned his attention to the other priests and acolytes in the temple. Gorron pulled me aside where we could talk without disturbing the ceremony.**

**"Congratulations on my part as well, Vardin. I have seen the hand rise on its own only once and the acolyte who received the honor wasnt under my tutelage. Now that I saw it happen again and with acolyte under my guidance, I must confess I feel being privileged myself too."**

**"What difference doest make under whose guidance I am?"**

**"Well, like I told you earlier, there is constant conflict among the clergy. One of the few less harmful conflicts is that who manages to gather more converts under his belt than others. Although Ive had a rather good number of converts, never before I have not gained a someone favored by Bane. Almost all other senior priests, who are still alive that is, have gained them. Now that you have gained the favor of Bane, whatever it will be, the knowledge of it will increase my prestige here. You have made me more happy than I dare to show."**

**"Thank you, Gorron," I said and bowed. "I too gained what I wanted. Now that my brother is out of the way, I finally expect things to change in my family." Then I remembered something which Id forgotten all together in this hassle. "Gorron, how do I explain Pendak's disappearance to my parents? If my father doesn't hear a plausible explanation, hell turn over every stone from here to Sembia to find him."**

**"Ive already thought about it. I will to arrange an accident which convinces your parents that you were robbed and your brother was taken prisoner for ransom. I am able to frame some local bandits into beings culprits. They will be executed before you father is able to get the truth out of them."**

**"That sounds plausible. I can only hope that Pendaks death doesn't push my father too much over the edge. Then he might do something out of his character."**


	2. Part 2

Forgotten Realms is owned by WotC. All rights reserved.

As soon as my father, Werdon Gerhun, heard what had happened, he almost tore down the whole mansion in rage and grief if my mother hadnt managed to calm him. They both had been doubtful of my tale at first, about bandits attacking Pendak and me while returning from Zhentil Keep, taking Pendak with them for ransom. But Pendak's driver had verified my story (thanks to the enchanment laid on him by Gorron), which finally convinced them.  
Gorron had appeared later in his merchant role, taking partial blame for the event because he was notable merchant who was almost continually hounded by jealous factions who constantly tried to disrupt his deals with outsiders, he apologized for not informing us better but there hadnt been any time for that. He offered our family his condolenses and promised to give all aid in locating the bandits and rescuing Pendak. Father had brightened slightly at this, someone offering a helping hand. He swore that even if the entire Moonsea region had to be turned upside down, they would be found and made to pay dearly for this vile act.

The next few weeks passed without incident. My parents were mostly withdrawn to their quarters. I spended the time doing my own interests, which had been much delayed. There was an slight sense of sadness in the house then, but I didn't feel it. Instead, I felt a profound sense of freedom and tranquility, like some heavy burden had been lifted from me. Which was true.

Then, one day, Gorron came to inform us that the bandits responsible had been caught, thanks to my detailed description of them. Unfortunately, Pendak had been found dead from their hideout. They had apparently tortured him after realizing no ransom wouldn't be coming. Father had tried to grasp on a last thread of hope by hiring a powerful cleric to raise Pendak, how much it would require wasn't relevant. Gorron had told father that some of his limbs had been severed and his body was badly mutilated which had removed him beyond the reach of resurrection. Gorron told his own house priest had tried his best to heal but it had only managed to close the wounds but nothing else.

The rage which father had felt two weeks ago was nothing compared to the latest outburst. It almost seemed that for a moment he lost the last vestiges of his sanity. He wanted to flay the bandits with his own hands over a slow fire. Gorron quickly offered that he could arrange a public execution of the bandits, right here in Phlan. Some semblance of sanity seemed to return to father's eyes after hearing that. He asked to arrange this as soon as possible, it had to be done before Pendak's funeral could begin.

The bandits were brought to Phlan and were executed at the town square. My father demanded that he be allowed to flog the leader of the bandits himself, while the others were left to be hanged. Since his efforts had done much to improve Phlan's economy, his wish was granted. Despite some small shadow still looming over his mind, he seemed to brighten considerably as a result.

At the day of execution, I was surprised how much people had gathered to observe the spectacle. Whether it was for honoring Pendak's memory (which I didn't believe to be the case since very few in the city had liked him, that's why he mainly did business with other cities), or just seeing bandits get their due. Latter more likely was the reason. Several vendors even sold delicacies from the bakery to the audience. I sat with my mother on a balcony overlooking the town square. Father was next to the bandit leader, known as "Blacktooth" around the northern Moonsea.

One of the members of the Phlan council stepped forward and began reciting their sentence. Naturally the bandits protested and pleaded for their lives. This merely seemed to amuse the audience and further enrage my father. The irony of the situation was that this time the bandits were innocent of the charge. Even the bandits themselves didn't know how they'd been framed. Pendak's body had been found from their lair by the search patrols, having been magically teleported there in advance by a Zhentarim mage.

After the sentence had been passed, father began flogging Blacktooth. He barely flinched from the hits, stoically bearing every hit. No matter how hard father beat him, he didn't scream. This only furiated father even more, he wanted to hear Blacktooth's scream, even just once. The flogging proved to be more disturbing to Blacktooth's men and the audience. Father was like a man possessed, more a beast than man during the flogging. Even my mother turned her head away.

Then the judge ordered the flogging stopped. Guards had to stop father by force because orders didn't register in his rage-blinded mind. Then the actual execution began. Blacktooth's men were hanged one by one. Few of them screamed mercy from gods for this injustice. Names of Mask, Bhaal, Myrkul and even Bane were uttered from their mouths before the noose tightened around their throats. At hearing the names of the dark gods, the audience muttered counterprayers from their own gods to ward off the others influence.

Finally, only Blacktooth was left. He didn't show a single expression on the death of his men. Father approached him and said, "Beg for mercy, you disease infested goblin dung!" he screamed to Blacktooth. He raised his head and spitted on father's face and then smiled slightly. Father quickly punched Blacktooth in the gut and then pulled the lever which left Blacktooth hanging.

Then I left the scene since the little interest I had for the event had passed. I returned to our family's home and went to rest in my room. Now that father had gotten his revenge, now my future would really begin since Pendak was nothing more than a memory.

A month later, after wed had dinner, father asked me to join him in the lounge. Mother was already there. I briefly wondered what was going on. Then it occurred to me that father was about to rearrange things because Pendak was no more. My pulse rose slightly of the expectation. I sat down and grabbed a goblet of red wine which a servant had just poured for me. Then father spoke.

"As you well know, Vardin, that Pendak was the heir of family's status and fortune. Since he passed away untimely, this duty shall befall to you. But since you don't have the necessary qualifications for such a responsibility, you will marry the heir of the Sehvarem family in Selgaunt. She is qualified for it and will handle the majority of our part as well after you've joined together."

I couldn't believe what father had said then. Even if great Bane himself had smacked me with his jeweled gauntlet, it wouldn't have hurt as much as the words which father had said to me. Was this the true depth of my father's and mother's regard of me?

"What are you saying, father? I can handle whatever the title requires quite easily. I spended more than enough time with Pendak on the road to learn it. especially after he sended me on his behalf to acquire what he wanted. I learned a great deal, despite being his personal pack mule in the process. Why do you have such a lack of faith in my skills? I can earn more than Pendak ever did once I get the wheels rolling."

"Maybe, but you still don't possess Pendak's determination, ruthlesness and ingenuity. I am actually surprised that you served Pendak as well as you did. Despite that, you cannot possibly upheld the same expectations I had for Pendak. Only by marrying you to the only daughter of Sehvarem family will have any hope for you and our house."

"How can you say such a thing? I have more than proved myself to the family over the years, mainly to Pendak. That hardly helped since he kept tormenting no matter what I did. At least you've dropped off my original career, an official for the family. Now you're saying you don't even allow any sort of autonomy for me as a heir of the house?"

"Theres nothing further to be discussed. We never meant to have another child. Since you were an unintentional result of an drunken revelry your mother and I had after my first major business transaction back in Selgaunt, so I can't envision you in the same position I meant my first born to have."

At that moment, any faint attachment to my family disappeared. For sake of facade I held back all biting comments. Having heard what father said, I gave myself fully to Bane's hatred. I quickly stood up, spilling my goblet in the process.

"You'll pay for that father. No matter how long it takes, you'll both pay. If I never was anything else to you than an accident, you'll get what's your due."

"Even if you could threaten us, it would do you no good. In about tenday, we will leave for Selgaunt where your wedding will take place. Before that, you shall not leave the premises of the mansion. End of discussion," father said.

Then mother and father left the room and I remained standing there dumbstruck. After a moment, it came to me that even my parents were an obstacle in my path. They had to be removed, but how? I couldn't leave the mansion and deliver a word to the Zhentil Keep. Then I remembered the ring Gorron had given me. I could use it to contact him in cases of emergency. This seemed to be such an event. I quickly retreated to my quarters and activated the ring.

After a slow but thorough conversation with Gorron, we came up with a plan to intercept me and my parents on our way to the Selgaunt. Father had opted for sea travel after the recent events. This didn't pose any problem since Zhentarim had an active fleet patrolling the Moonsea. Stopping us would be simple. Satisfied with the conversation, I terminated the contact and went to sleep with relaxed mind.

As the day of travel dawned, I awaited it with trepidation. This would finally change the course of my cursed destiny. Unlike Pendak, my parents wouldn't get the easy way out. They would pay far more severely than Pendak did.

We had barely sailed an hour when the Zhentarim ship appeared in the horizon. The crew went frantic and I was ushered with my parents below the deck. The takeover of the ship didn't last long. although my father tried to resist the Zhentarim fighters, I placed him in sleep with a simple command word which all novices can learn. Mother was terrified of the power I wielded but not as horrified when she saw how the fighters talked to me as an equal. I told them to take my parents away. Then I joined them in the Zhentarim ship.

Before I noticed it, we were in Zhentil Keep. My parents had been taken to the temple of Bane. I went there with Gorron accompanying me. When my parents saw me in the robes of a Banite, they launched into a verbal ranting I never believed they were capable of.

"Worthless bastard!" my father ranted. "I knew you were unworthy of being the sole heir of our family's fortune, but never I believed you would lower yourself to this."

"I should have killed you on the day you were born!" my mother screamed.

"It's too late to regret that, mother. Both of you should have considered treating me better than you did. Placing all your faith on Pendak wasn't decent of you. Now you'll reap the harvest you have planted. And one thing, the Black Altar you see behind you. Pendak spent his last moments in this world on it as I flogged the life out of him."

It took few breaths before father finally catched it.

"So it was you! You set up your brother and murdered him in this vile place!"

"That wasn't difficult to execute, his greed was the main factor which lured him here. That was a proper end for him, considering how he had treated me in the first place. You should've seen him begging for his miserable life after I flogged him. The Hand of Bane finished what remained of his life."

"I curse you. You never were my son. Just some bastard whelp whom which the gods chose to mock us!" father yelled.

"I deny the day you were born!" my mother exclaimed.

"I can accept that. It will only make it easier to decide your fate," I said.

I turned my head to Gorron's direction and whispered, "What is worst place you know which is far enough from here where my parents could be sended?"

"There is a place far beneath the city of Waterdeep called Skullport. We could sell them for slavery there. From that place they could end up anywhere in the Underdark, with no hope of escape."

I smiled, that would work just fine. Then I turned back towards my parents.

"You should feel lucky, mother and father. You won't have the easy way out like Pendak did. Instead, you'll be sold to slavery in Skullport. That way you can think for the rest of your lives of what went wrong. It may be long or short life but long enough. By the time your life ends, you'll wish you had joined Pendak earlier."

If they hadn't been bound, father would've rushed across the room to strangle me, so furious was his struggling.

"Youll pay for this, bastard! No matter how long it takes, I will come for you and make you pay!"

"I don't think so father. At this point you dont even realize the conditions into which you will be sent. By the time you have reached Skullport, your life on the surface of Faerun has ended."

Then I made a gesture and my parents were taken away. My mother made a one last pleading glance towards me, but she could've tried convincing a troll not to eat her. Then they were gone.

"All of your family is now gone, Vardin. What will you do now?" Gorron asked.

"I dont know, excatly. At least I will now can take full control of my life. Other than being Bane's loyal servant, my life is finally my own. Unless there are some circumstances which may change that."

"In a way there is. Sooner or later you will have to move into the Temple here in the Keep permanently to complete your training. It may take a long time but eventually you should gain enough prestige and power to choose the place where you wish to reside in a position of power and as Bane's agent. But as Fzoul Chembryl mentioned earlier, some exception are made in your case. You can slowly integrate yourself into the church from your former life. You have removed your family members from existence with means which will fool everyone. Eventually you have to remove yourself without suspicion.

"As far as I know, I haven't removed my parents with a plausible reason yet. Do you have something in mind?"

"I have already made a plan. You all were captured from your ship. You were kept prisoners for days. You learned at some point that your parents had been sold to slavery. You would have been next if you hadn't fallen gravely ill and was dumbed because a slave who is deathly ill is not valuable. You will be left on the northern coast of the Moonsea under a spell which makes anyone checking you believe you are deathly ill. You will recover miraculously in about tenday.  
Allow some time for recovery before you begin reacting to your parents disappearance. You should proclaim your devotion to Bane because this way everyone in Phlan believe you have lost your mind due the disappearance and death of your family. Otherwise you should do nothing which would make people suspicious. Continue your life as before, slowly removing yourself from the society of Phlan until you are ready to move here."

"That sounds good. I am ready to go with that plan. How soon we start?"

"Is right away enough?"

Gorron's plan worked just like he said. Everybody in the city fell for my act. They weren't overly concerned despite my worship of Bane because I didn't try to convert anyone or made any hostile acts towards the city and its people. Just mumbled myself with litanies devoted to Bane. Soon everyone thought me as a local village idiot who is no harm to anyone.

Even before I declared my devotion to Bane, some of the servants in the house left because they'd sworn to serve my parents. Since they were gone, they saw no oblication to stay. Some gradually left after I'd declared myself a Banite. During one of my visits to the Keep, I had a tattoo of Bane's symbol made on my forehead. Only three of the servants in the house remained for longest time since they were the only ones whom I'd befriended before all this began. Months passed steadily. The year 1358 began, which later became known as the Year of Shadows, or Time of Troubles.

It was during the most rainiest night like of which hadn't struck the Keep in a long time. I was meant to take one last trip to Phlan before permanently settling in the Keep. But the rain was so heavy I decided to postpone my return trip. During the night in my sleep I experienced a vision of Lord Bane, it was similar to the one I'd seen during my initiation, yet slightly different. Moments later I woke to a terrible sound, something had destroyed the Dark Temple. I rushed with all the others, priests, mages and soldiers to the site to see who was responsible for it.

What we found at the ruins shook us all. Lord Bane was there, in flesh. We all fell to our knees before him. I felt we were all honored to see Lord Bane standing before us.

Soon after that we learned that it hadn't been a social visit. All the gods had been cast down from their domains. Having no clue what to do, the leaders of all factions in the Keep followed Bane's orders. I had to remain in the Keep since things had become so chaotic outside the Keep that travelling wasn't safe, especially after we learned the worshippers of Bane couldn't summon our Lord's power anymore. It was better to see how things turned out and wait in hope that the madness would end soon.

Not long after Bane led an attack against Shadowdale which ended in disaster and his defeat. But Bane soon returned back, possessing Fzoul Chembryl as his avatar. Soon afterwards he left the Keep. We learned sometime later that he had led attack against Tantras and he had been defeated by Torm's avatar. He perished in the progress as well, until much later we learned otherwise.

Some time passed before the chaos finally ended. Gods were returned to their rightful places, now under strict orders to pay more attention to their worshippers. To our sadness, we learned Bane had perished permanently, along with his main allies, Bhaal and Myrkul. A new kind of usurper called Cyric claimed all their portfolios and worshippers, demanding complete obedience. Most of us scoffed this upstart, saying he had no measure to claim what he hadn't earned.  
Those who were weak of character began worshipping him out of fear of being powerless and without protection in the world. I and other loyal Banites denied Cyrics claim of status. Cyric was angered by this and ordered those he'd won over to kill us for blasphemy. A conflict ensued in which some us were killed, I lost contact with Gorron then and didn't hear from him anymore. I barely managed to flee from the Keep myself before the gates were closed.

I traveled on foot to Phlan, fortunately I didn't encounter anything hostile on the way. I returned to my mansion to bide my time and see how things would develop. I lived in comfort with the help of my family's gathered fortune. Nothing happened for the next ten years. No executioners sent by Cyric came after me. In the year 1368, Year of the Banner, I learned that Zhentil Keep had been destroyed. I gave a prayer to Bane's memory for the destruction of the Keep, at least Cyric couldn't use the place anymore. The next year I learned that a new god had emerged.  
He claimed to be the son of Bane called Lyachtu Xvim. He already held two of his father's portfolios, Tyranny and Hatred. He had declared war to Cyric and swore to claim back all what his father had once held. Fzoul Chembryl had become the high priest of Xvim. Despite this wonderful news, I didn't feel the call to join this clergy. They lacked the authority and charm which had lured me to Bane. Even if I remained powerless for the rest of my life, I couldn't betray Bane even in his death.

Four years passed. The wealth of my family had almost run out. I had to fire two of the servants because I couldn't pay them anymore if I wanted to last as long as possible. The final servant, he had been longest with my family, first one my father had hired. He remained with me despite my incapability to pay. He died of old age during the autumn. After that I calculated that my wealth would barely carry me over the winter. After that I had no choice but to sell the house and travel somewhere else, become a beggar or finally join the church of Xvim.

During the night in Midwinter, I decided to have a drink or two in the local tavern called Skevered Kobold. I'd been there few times over the years, but after my wine storages had run out, I was forced to resort to local offerings. It was one of the few times I'd drunk myself to sleep on the counter. During that drunken sleep, I had a dream, or more likely a vision. I beheld the demonic form of Xvim, bathed in green energy. Then, suddenly, his form split apart and a black armoured figure emerged from Xvim's carcass. The black figure squeezed his gauntletet fist together and green beams burst forth between his fingers. Then he spoke.

"Serve no one but Bane."

In that hazy stupor I was, I momentarily believed that my mind and wine I'd drank had finally pushed me over the edge. But when the figure continued speaking, all doubts disappeared from me.

"I must thank you, Vardin Gerhun, of your continued devotion and faith to me during the years of my absence. Therefore you shall be restored to your former level of power as you were before the Time of Troubles, and something else too, as an commendation for your loalty."

Then I woke with a start. I saw my right hand was glowing green. From the mirror behind the bar I saw that the symbol of Bane glowed on my forehead and was changed into the new symbol. In my mind I knew what had happened. I felt the power of Bane in me, stronger than before. Then I gazed around me. Those few patrons and the barkeep who were in the room, stared me with puzzlement and fear. They'd never seen me cast or do anything resembling magic. But I didn't care, I was too pleased of what I'd just experienced.

"Rejoice, for the Black Lord Bane has returned to the Realms! Let all who stand in his way beware! Here, this calls for celebration!" I said, as I tossed my coin bag to the barkeep, ordering a round for everybody. I didn't know did they ever drank on my offer but I didn't care, there were more important things at hand.

I went quickly to my mansion and took what little there was left of my personal belongings and then placed the mansion for sale. Then I said my farewells to Phlan. After such a catasthrope fourteen years ago, things had turned for the better. I began plowing through the snow towards Zhentil Keep. The cold didn't bother me because Bane's power kept me warm. An hour later the glow from my hand disappeared but I still felt like it was Midsummer. This, and probably something else too, was what Bane had gifted to me.

When I finally reached the gates of the Keep, I was accosted by the guards. When they saw my symbol, they grabbed me and ushered through the gate. I was taken straight in front of Fzoul Chembryl. To my surprise, he remembered me, after studying me for a while.

"Vardin Gerhun, is it not?" Fzoul asked.

"Yes, that is my name. You oversaw my initiation into the church of Bane fourteen years ago."

"Yes, I remember now. Why are you here now? Have you come to rejoin us or spy us for Cyric?"

"To become a Banite again, of course. I haven't served no one but Bane during these years. May Lord Bane himself strike me down if I lie."

When nothing happened, Fzoul seemed convinced.

"Very well. I believe you, Vardin. I can also sense Bane's power in you. More powerful than usual in a novice. You have Bane's favor. Welcome back, Vardin Gerhun, to the church of Bane."

I bowed deeply and was about to say my thanks, but a green flash behind Fzoul caught my attention. All of us in the room turned around and saw a giant figure clad in black armour sitting on the newly created Seat of Bane. We all kneeled down in reverence. After a moment of silence, Bane spoke.

"I have returned from the slumber of death after many years. Many things have changed in Faerun, and not for better in my view. There is much to be done in order to claim back our former status and power. I am still the god of Hatred and Tyranny. Cyric still holds Strife, but I no longer desire it. I have finally learned that it weakened me so much that I was kept from obtaining my goals.  
Everything is now much clearer without it. I no longer tolerate infighting amongst my faithful. You must be one in the battle against our enemies. The conflicts amongst you in the past hindered my plans too much. Let Cyric have Strife, see how little it helps him. The loss of Strife will not bother me because I have managed to claim a much better and more powerful title which I should have done long ago, Fear."

All of us were instantly in awe of the new dogma Lord Bane had exposed to us. Fear would give more power to Lord Bane than Strife ever did. Bane's long slumber had done much good to him. After we absorbed his words, Bane continued.

"There is much to be done. The structure of the church and Zhentarim must be realigned. As a first act, I shall name Fzoul Chembryl as my personal Chosen Tyrant. Let no one ever dispute his power on the pain of death." Then Bane disappeared in a green flash as quickly as he'd appeared.

It took a moment for it to sink to Fzoul, or perhaps he'd received some personal communication from Bane. Whatever the reason, after that Fzoul began laying plans and orders on what to do next. After everyone had received their orders, Fzoul told me to accompany him to his room. There was a special task for me. Whatever the task would be, I knew my road to power and prestige had just begun.

THE END


End file.
